Task Force X-2
by iamgoku
Summary: Due to a new threat, Amanda Waller must assemble an alternate team for Task Force X, these people will need to come together and work as a team if they are to stop this new threat, and will they be able to survive being a member of the so called 'Suicide Squad' SYOC Submit your OC I need some characters for the squad.
1. Prologue

**Hello people on Fanfiction! This is my first attempt at a DC related story, but not my first at SYOC's or OC related stories, I do have a series of others.**

 **For the placement of this story, I am thinking of blending the Live action verse ( think Man of Steel/Superman Vs Batman/Suicide Squad ) with some DCAU, and maybe some Arkham, we'll see how things go.**

 **The basic plot, is that Amanda Waller assembles an Alternate version of Task Force X, known as Task Force X-2, a backup version of the suicide squad, it is a reserve idea used when the regular members are either unreachable or not fit for a particular mission, this version of the team can be made up of Villains, Anti-Heroes, Mercenary's, even Heroes, you name it, as long as its possible to get a hold of them.**

 **! Rules !**

 **\- First of all I will only be needing 7 OC's submitted**

 **\- It is not first come first serve, and I will be deciding who will fit together in the team and the story before announcing the roster.**

 **\- Not everyone can have powers, Sorry but I wont be accepting a whole team of super powered characters, some will be human, and I wont choose 'god like' characters who can do anything and not get harmed or don't have any weaknesses and can beat superman with one hand tied behind their back, sorry.**

 **\- You can have an OC which is related to a DC Hero or Villain, though I might only accept 1 or 2 OC's like that.**

 **\- Try and be original, I love seeing some cool interesting characters.**

 **\- One person can only submit up to 2 OC's, just because I don't accept one of them, doesn't mean I wont accept another.**

 **\- There is no current Deadline, but I will try and post the roster and hopefully a second chapter when I choose the final team members.**

 **\- OC's can be submitted by PM or Review**

 **I will have an OC in this story and I have another reserved spot for a friends if she wants to submit one, but that doesn't affect the 7 I still need, so please submit your characters, I cant wait to see what ones I get.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Inside a well lit room in a classified location, sat a middle age African American woman who was typing away repetitively on a laptop, she wore a dark blue jacket over a white business shirt and wore a black skirt and matching heels, her eyes looked up from her typing as she heard the familiar ringtone sound out and reached for her phone on the desk.

"This is Waller" she answered evenly.

Several seconds passed as she listened to the person on the other end of the line, her eyes widened for a moment at the persons words, before she returned to her composed demeanour.

"You're certain?" she said as the person's voice responded.

"...I understand...No, I can handle this...yes, you too Mr President" she said before hanging up her phone and placing it down onto her desk.

She sighed slightly before moving back to her laptop and pressing in a command she looked up as a clear screen descended from the ceiling, as wide as her whole desk.

Typing in another command the screen instantly came alive with several images and lines of statistics and footage, she looked across it carefully for a moment before reaching for her phone again, this time dialling in a number.

After a few moment a voice on the other end answered.

"This is Waller, we have a situation" she said authoritatively.

"No, this is a mission of special priority and high importance." she said after a moment.

"I'm invoking priority level Ultra-Violet, Assemble Task Force..." she began only to pause.

Turning back the footage on screen Waller suddenly had a different idea, one that would be perfect for this situation.

"Change of plans, I need you to assemble Task Force X-2...We have another suicide mission" she said frowning at the screen as she disconnected the call.

Looking at a particular image on screen it showed a lone figure sitting in a cell with bars all around him, the large room was well lit and completely bare except for the cell in the middle and the eight armed guards all pointing weapons towards the cell.

Waller sighed as she picked up her phone once again, quickly dialling another number.

"Yes, something's come up, I'll be at the facility in three hours...I need the Australian" she said with slight reluctance before hanging up the phone, her eyes still locked on the image.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the country the place Waller had been referring to had received notification that she would be arriving.

The director of the facility walked towards the thick steel door and peered inside of the large room, and his eyes immediately fell on the cell stationed in the centre, the guards all aiming their weapons at the lone figure in cell.

He was sitting with his legs crossed and wearing plain white pants and a singlet, he was young, only about eighteen in appearance, he had light brown skin and dark almost black hair that went to his shoulders and was curly and wavy.

The young man had his head facing the floor and his arms folded, sitting their eerily still.

However as if sensing the director's gaze, the young man suddenly looked up towards the door, causing several guards to flinch and group their weapons tighter.

His dark brown eyes gazed across the room at the door which stood between them, and a grin came to his face as he looked up at the guards standing in front of him.

"Looks like I'm going on a little holiday, Mates" he said smiling at them as he stood up, a round metallic collar around his neck that had a blue light in the centre, matching the two metal armbands on his hands that were also fitted with similar lights.

"I been waiting to get these off"

* * *

 **Ok, so there is the prologue.**

 **What do you guys think? if you like it , please review and let me know**

 **And the person at the end was my OC XD**

 **If you want a character in the story, please submit an OC, I cant wait to see your submissions.**

 **OC Submission Form:**

 **Full Name** :

 **Nicknames: (if applicable, and who calls them that ).**

 **Alias:**

 **Age (15-25)** :

 **Hometown, nationality and race:**

 **Villain/Criminal/Anti-Hero/Hero etc. (what is their alignment):**

 **Why they were recruited for Task Force X-2:** Why will they be useful to the team? What skills do they have, what role will they take?

 **What is their reaction to being recruited:** They are basically kidnapped and forced/threatened to work together as a team, whether they like to or not ( may involve having bombs implanted into them to assure they follow orders ) How will your character react to this?

 **Personality** : At least one or two paragraphs at least, but can be as detailed as you want, please make sure that you keep it consistent, ( eg no 'timid, but their feisty but quiet at times but angry', if you get that.

 **Face Claim/ Celebrity Look alike** ( Isn't necessary, to be honest I hate these questions, but if you want to use a celeb as your characters face claim, by all means go ahead) **:**

 **Appearance** : Please be detailed, I really dislike getting short descriptions of appearance. The more detailed the description the better, do they have no eyebrows, Do they have no teeth, are their ears really big, or do they have a scar on their back? Just be descriptive please.

 **What is their occupation?:** Are they a thief, a mercenary, a tech genius ? Anything that they do as an occupation.

 **Family / friends** : details, are they alive? Their past? What is their relationship like? Is it romantic ? anything like that.

 **Romance?:** yes or no, what kind of person would like, and how would they act.

 **History/Biography:**

 **Powers/Abilities ?: (including how/when they got them)**

 **Restrictions or limits on their Powers (only applicable if they have powers):**

 **Weapons/Gadgets:**

 **Skills** :

 **Any Arch Enemies:**

 **Weaknesses and flaws:**

 **Something about them that no one knows/would guess:**

 **Their typical outfit/ Clothing style:**

 **Mission Gear:**

 **Their greatest fear:**

 **Dreams/aspirations:**

 **Number one pet peeve:**

 **One thing about themselves they would like to change:**

 **Three quotes from them with context.**


	2. Task Force Members

**Ok, hi guys!**

 **Here I am with the new chapter, and the characters I accepted will appear here.**

 **I got a lot of great characters, and it was tough having to pick from them all, but I had to do it.**

 **I loved all of them though, and hope you might keep reading despite your character not being part of the squad.**

 **To** klbubblepop786 **and** Hotrod198 **You're characters are reserve members for the Squad.**

 **And to my friend Julie, or Doglover645, you're character will eventually come up against us, as a hero ( her character is separate from the 7 accepted OC's )**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Waller stood in the elevator as it descended down the various floors. The soft music playing over the speak barely registering to the woman as she held a briefcase in her left hand, the look on her face was stern as the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened.

Immediately she was met by the director of the facility Dr Arnold, an older man in his late fifties, rather stout figure, and thinning grey hair, he had a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

"Miss Waller, it's good to see you" he said as she walked out of the elevator, her stride not stopping as she walked along the hall.

"Let's cut the formalities Doctor, I'm on a very tight schedule and I don't have time for chit-chat" Amanda said as she saw the four armed guards standing outside the large steel door at the end of the hall, a small rectangle of glass was the only thing to look into the room with.

"Any changes?" she asked as Dr Arnold was walking beside her.

"Not recently no, though he seems to be more lively ever since I checked on him earlier, right after your call actually" he said as the guards saluted at seeing Waller.

"Of course he is" she said evenly as Dr Arnold took out his key card and scanned the doors access panel, a moment later it hissed as the door slid to the left, revealing the large white room, and the cell that was placed in the centre, guards still alert placed around it.

And him.

The facility's only prisoner, standing and leaning against the bars, starring across the room directly at Waller and the Director, Waller walked into the room with an even pace, slowly making her way until she was a thirty feet from the guards.

"At ease, you men are relieved" she said as the guards quickly saluted before exiting the room in two rows, seemingly happy to be freed from their duties.

"You too Doctor, I need some privacy" she said as Dr Arnold nodded and exited the room, following the guards.

As soon as the guards left, there was a silence that filled the room, Waller stared at the prisoner, who in turn was leaning forward on the cell bars, the collar and bands around his arms both active and the light was seen from them.

He hadn't changed much since she had last seen him, his skin was a little paler from its usual caramel brown complexion, but that was probably due to the lack of being outside in the sun, and his hair was longer, his face had a little stubble on it.

But one thing that hadn't changed was that look he had on his face, the annoying look of buoyancy and being nonchalant despite his situation.

"Waller" He greeted.

"Captain" she greeted evenly.

"And what do I owe this absolute pleasure" he said with a small smirk.

Waller looked on with an unamused expression.

"It's obvious you need me for something, or else you wouldn't be here, am I right?" he asked with the same tone in his voice.

"There is a situation" she replied evenly.

"We have need of your abilities, and are assembling a team of individuals who are also of use to this task force" she said as he smirked slightly at her wording.

"You mean your little pet project" he said chuckling.

"And do pray tell, what I will be awarded for my efforts" he said as she placed the briefcase down and opened it, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"You'll be granted your freedom, in return for leading the team and completing your mission" she said as he read over the form, it was a signed pardon for all his past actions of illegal activity and crimes.

"Ooh, now that's tempting" he said as he placed the paper down on the bed of his cell, a raised section of the ground with a thing strip of bedding on it.

"But however, I have a few extra conditions I might want to tack on to that little arrangement, Mandy" he said as she frowned at him.

"That's more than fair for your assistance, what makes you think I'll offer you anything else?" she responded as he shrugged.

"Well, you're obviously desperate to come all the way down here, since I know you didn't just come down here to marvel at me and my stunning good looks" he said mockingly.

"So I reckon you're probably willing to make a deal, or I could refuse and just sit down here and wait for the next time you come down, when you've messed up or someone else is threatening 'national security' or some such bullshit, and then, I'll get out anyway" he said as he sat down in his cell and crossed his arms.

Waller gave him a stern look, to which he merely smiled back at her, several moments passed as the two were engaged in a starring contest before Waller's voice broke the silence.

"What do you want" she said tersely.

"I want my assets unfrozen and the return of my property" he said.

"Done" Waller said after a few moments of silence.

"I also want to know who I'm working with beforehand, and their files"

"Anything else" Waller said with a straight face.

"Yeah, I want a haircut"

* * *

 **(Two Hours Later)**

* * *

Shaun was now standing in a large debriefing room; there were monitors and screens in all directions and several agents working on them.

He was now free of his collar and wrist bands and looked rather pleased as he combed his hair back past his ears, it was now significantly shorter, only going a bit past his ears in terms of length, there were several guards however all standing at points in the room, all carrying assault rifles and stun batons.

Waller was sitting at a desk in the centre of the room a few feet behind him and was pulling up several files on the large clear screen on the wall in front of him.

"So how many people are you going to get this time?" Shaun asked with a smirk.

"Seven, plus yourself, there not all meta-humans, but they all have skills that will be of use to the mission" she said before looking up at him from her position.

"You're sister is actually on our list of potential members" she said with narrowed eyes.

Shaun immediately stiffened and levelled a glare at Waller.

"You leave her out of this" he said almost growling at the woman.

"I don't want her being dragged into your mess" he said firmly.

"And if you ever threaten her, or attempt to use her like some kind of bloody bargaining chip against me, I will destroy you, and everything you have built, brick by brick" he said with a cold glare.

Waller merely stared back at him with her eyes narrowed before turning back to her screen, seemingly unaffected by his threat.

"Here's the first member" she said as she typed in a few commands before the image appeared up on the large screeen

The screen then showed a headshot of a girl, and a list of statistics came up beside her picture, she looked around 17 and of Asian ethnicity, her black hair was straight and cut just above her shoulders.

"Her name is Park Sun-Hwa, alias 'Knight Rider', she originates from North Korea. The Koreans were trying to create advanced modified soldiers they could deploy alongside infantries and combat teams to deal with heavy threats, or in simple terms they were creating Super Soldiers" she said as Shaun looked at her stats.

"Her abilities include rapid healing, enhanced physical condition, and cognitive function, all around she's one tough nut to crack" Waller said before continuing.

"She is so far the only successful member of the program, and she defected after her body was enhanced, discovering that the scientists had been using different concoctions and mixtures of the formula on subjects, despite its volatile and dangerous nature, every one of them died except her, including her older brother, when she found out , she killed everyone in the facility she could and fled the country" Waller said as Shaun frowned as he picked up her file on the desk and read through it as he glanced up at the readouts on screen.

"She is trained to be ruthless when needed, and follows orders, and is well versed in military weaponry and tactics, that combined with her abilities makes her a prime candidate for the team" Waller said evenly as Shaun looked at footage of the girl taking out several men with twin daggers, the men were cut down with proficiency.

"She seems nice" he said, smiling slightly.

The screen then changed to show a new headshot of a young man, he had similar skin to Shaun and had his dark hair in a ponytail.

"This is Romano Orson, alias 'Bassline'; he's of Spanish and African American parentage, is 24 years old and currently residing in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, where he runs a music club, but that's also a front for his less than legal activities and money laundering, he also serves as an information broker and deals with mercenary's." Waller stated as Shaun picked up his file off the desk.

"What's so special about him?" he asked.

"A couple years back, he was in an accident involving a STAR labs truck containing some rather dangerous chemicals, his car was hit by the truck and they both ended up in the river, he was the only survivor of the accident, though the chemicals from the truck were released and absorbed into his body, and gave him the ability to manipulate vibration, such as sound waves" Waller said as a small video appeared of Romano grabbing a man by the head and the man screaming as his skull was vibrated, undoubtedly causing his brain to be assaulted from the outside.

The screen changed again, this time showing a man staring back blankly at them, he was rather handsome in appearance with tan skin, brown somewhat shaggy hair, but that was diluted due to the emotionless look on his face.

"This is Theodore Leo Phaeron, he is Italian and a professor of physics and scientific research at a college in New York" Waller said as Shaun looked at her with confusion.

"And why do you want him exactly?" he asked.

"He is also a vigilante, known as Black Skull" Waller said as the screen showed an image of him now wearing a black skin tight suit, and a matching mask that was designed to look like a skull with white eyes"

"He has no powers, but has been trained by various mob groups since he was 12 years old, and has honed his senses to the peak of human capacity, he can hear and see things that the average person wouldn't be able to" Waller said as Shaun looked back at her.

"Anything else?" he asked as he looked at the stats.

"He has no apparent emotion, for some reason he has either buried or disposed of all emotional connection and feeling, and is literally a blank canvas in that aspect"

"Hmmm, that's weird" Shaun said casually as he tossed the file back down onto the table.

"Next"

Waller brought up another image, this time of a young girl; she had shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly plump lips.

"This is Olivia Marie Smith, alias Elektra, age 16, she is of German and English parentage, and currently resides in Richmond, Virginia" Waller said as he frowned and turned to her.

"A little young don't you think?" he said referring to her age.

"Age isn't a factor, her abilities more than make up for that" she said as Shaun nodded but still frowned as he picked up her file.

"Her abilities are the creation, absorption and manipulation of electrical energy, her body is able to conduct it and redirect electricity from outside sources as well" Waller said with her tone still even as Shaun read through her file.

"She hasn't really done anything warranting her being on the team however" he said sending her the same frown from earlier.

"Yes, but as I said, her powers are the reason for her recruitment, and her father does work for one of our lesser divisions, he is currently under investigation however for suspicious activity, he could be linked to several instances of leaked intelligence" Waller said frowning slightly before returning to the problem at hand.

"She is also skilled with computers and hacking, she will be your secondary computer expert, and her main duty will be field work" Waller said.

"Who's our main IT person then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Waller brought up another image, this time it was a young woman, she had brown hair with some blonde highlights that looked natural rather than dyed.

"Her name is Lily Grace Tanner, age 24." Waller said as Shaun quirked an eyebrow.

"What no alias?" he asked jokingly.

"She is known among the hacker community as 'Skeleton Key', she's currently serving time for stealing funds from Lex Luthor" she said as Shaun let out a small laugh.

"I bet he was pissed about that, baldy doesn't like people messing with his stuff" he said before looking at her file.

"She doesn't have a lot of physical attributes though, is she at least a capable fighter?" he asked Waller.

"She can defend herself against most civilian threats, and is adept at using a pistol, but her main role is not going to be heavy combat" Waller said before switching the screen once again, now revealing an African American man.

He was slightly darker than Shaun in skin tone, but lighter than most African American's, his hair was white, and short on one side, however he had the left side going down over his eye.

"This is Alexander Cyrus Young, age 19, alias Longshot. He is a mercenary and thief" she said as Shaun nodded.

"He was given abilities following a trip to the doctor's office as a child where he received what he thought was an ordinary vaccination, however the doctor was a rogue Russian scientist who had been experimenting on patients to test experimental serums without the need for recruiting test subjects, the serum gave Alexander increased reflexes, and altered his vison to the point where he can see vast distances with accuracy" Waller said as an image of him assassinating a target from a rooftop came up.

"He also can mimic fighting styles and actions he has seen, but only if his body can physically perform the action"

"Anyone else?" Shaun asked as Waller brought up another image, this was another young girl, with pale skin, long brown hair, and freckles on her nose.

"This is the last one; her name is Alice Monet Wilof, alias Silent Metal, age 16, currently living in Boston"

Shaun looked through her file.

"She's a school student" Shaun said as he read through it.

"Yes, but she's also able to cover her body in a bio-metal compound, granting her increased durability and a degree of increased strength, though her power is tied to her emotions, the more powerful her emotional state, the stronger her abilities" she said as Shaun nodded slightly.

"What about her legs?" he asked as he read a section saying she sustained injuries to her legs following a boating accident in which she almost got killed by the boats propeller if not for her father throwing her out of the way, killing himself in the process, her legs were deeply injured, but she was still able to walk, but had bouts of pain in her legs from time to time, and could not run for extended periods of time, the results of her father's death also making her reluctant to speak, giving her the 'silent' element of her alias.

"Shouldn't be a problem if she uses her power" Waller said calmly, Shaun sighed and nodded.

"Ok, so that's the team?" he asked, Waller nodded.

"Any backup members? You know, in case any of them are injured, or killed?" he asked, knowing the fact that it was possible and more than likely, given their status.

"We have this one" Waller said as an image appeared of a young woman, she was of Asian descent, and had curly white hair, and blue eyes, a scar running down her right eye.

"Her name is Monica Kelly, alias Zero, age 23" Waller said as Shaun looked at her and nodded.

"She is a tech genius, but also a fighter, she has skills in martial arts and sword skills, her power is Cyberkinesis, and she can understand a piece of technology just by touching it" Waller said.

"I may have another suggestion" Shaun said as he placed the file down, Waller closed the screen and looked at him standing on the other side of her desk.

"Who would that be?" she asked.

"His names Max Terris, I met him a couple years back, he's Australian and would be about 18 now, back when he was fifteen I was visiting Alice Springs and there was a massive sandstorm, and got caught up in it and ended up stuck under some power lines, the electrical charge somehow altered his physiology, combined with the sandstorm, he found he could control sand and manipulate it, he can't create it from nothing, but with effort he can break down normal earth and materials to make sand, I helped him out a bit before leaving" he said as he looked at Waller.

"He might be a bit tricky to narrow down though, he said he was skipping town before I left"

"We'll look into it" she said shortly as Shaun nodded.

"So, what now?" he asked leaning back against a railing.

"We recruit your team" she said with a miniscule smirk on her features.

* * *

 **So there it is!**

 **All the characters have been revealed, thank you to everyone who submitted and a special thank you to the following authors.**

 **\- Sparrhawk, who submitted Park Sun-Hwa**

 **\- Jewlbunny, who submitted Lilly Tanner**

 **\- dualitydisorder, who submitted Romano Orson**

 **\- ElPasoMistico who submitted Alexander Young**

 **\- I am Katie Daughter of Demeter, who submitted Theodore Phaeron**

 **\- AwesomeGirl909 for submitting Olivia Smith**

 **\- and Happy77123 for submitting Alice Willof.**

 **So there you go, the team has been revealed, how will they deal with being 'recruited' if you can call it that, and how will they react when meeting their new employer.**

 **And what are Shaun's powers? And who is his sister ? ( those who know, don't spoil it ) though id love to hear some of your guesses.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one, please review and I will try and get the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
